Offerdier
van Noach, 1847-1853]] Een offerdier is een dier dat door de mens aan God, een god, godin, of goden, maar ook aan andere machten of heilige wezens geofferd werd (of wordt) in het geloof dat het deze zou behagen of dat het de toekomst gunstig zou doen verlopen. Zo'n offer kan ook aangeboden worden aan halfgoden, engelen, profeten of heiligen. In dat geval kan het offer henzelf eren of de goden die hen gezonden hebben; het onderscheid is lang niet altijd duidelijk.Vergelijk Richteren 13, de aankondiging van Simsons geboorte door een engel. Het voedsel dat de boodschapper aangeboden krijgt, ontpopt zich als offer voor Jahweh. Richteren 13 op internet, De Nieuwe Bijvelvertaling Soorten offers Het offeren van dieren was in de oudheid een wijd verspreid verschijnsel. Het is een van de vele vormen van offers, naast bijvoorbeeld graan- en andere spijsoffers en plengoffers (waarbij bijvoorbeeld water, olie, wijn of het bloed van offerdieren werd geofferd). Verder onder andere reukoffers waarbij kruiden en specerijen verbrand werden, offers van sieraden en mensenoffers. Geofferde dieren De dieren die geofferd werden of nog worden variëren van duiven, hanen, ossen, stieren, geiten, schapen, tonijn (door de oude Grieken) tot paarden. Nutsdieren en eetbare dieren zijn veruit het meest meest gebruikelijk. Culturen In vele religies en culturen werden offers gepleegd. Tot de samenlevingen die dergelijke offers kenden, behoren de joodse, Oud-Griekse, de oude Romeinse en Etruskische, de oude Azteekse, en christelijke, de islamitische en nog vele andere. Jodendom en christendom In het Nieuwe Testament wordt het offeren van dieren genoemd, bijvoorbeeld bij de ouders van Jesus die twee duiven offerden.Lucas 2:24. Lucas 2 op internet, De Nieuwe Bijvelvertaling Dit past in de Joodse traditie; uit het bijbelboek Genesis blijkt dat het bij de Joden gebruikelijk was om een koe, geit, duif of ram te offeren aan God. Daar en elders in de Bijbel worden zowel jaarlijkse offers beschreven, om zegen te vragen voor het komende jaar of de oogst, als gelegenheidsoffers om een gunstig verloop van een zwangerschap, onderneming of veldtocht af te smeken. Daarnaast waren er zoenoffers (reinigingsoffers) en zondoffers die als boetedoening golden voor begane zonden; deze konden voor een individu of groep gelden, of zelfs voor alle Joden. De zondebok In Leviticus 16 wordt beschreven hoe Mozes, in opdracht van God, zijn broer, de hogepriester Aäron instrueert over het jaarlijkse reinigingsoffer voor het hele volk. Na eerst zichzelf en zijn familie gereinigd te hebben door het slachten van een stier, brengt de hogepriester een reukoffer en plengt druppels van het bloed van de stier op en voor het altaar, waarbij de wolk van het reukoffer hem het zicht beneemt op de allerheiligste delen van het heiligdom, zodat de aanblik daarvan hem niet zal doden. Daarna neemt de hogepriester twee geitenbokken in ontvangst die door het volk uitgezocht zijn en bepaalt door loting welke bok aan God geofferd zal worden en welke voor Azazel is. Die voor God wordt geslacht en ook zijn bloed wordt geplengd. Het overgebleven dier is de zondebok. Met zijn handen op diens kop somt de hogepriester de wandaden van het volk op en laadt aldus hun zonden op dit dier. Dat wordt door een man de woestijn in gestuurd. De resten van de andere dieren worden door een andere man buiten de nederzetting verbrand. Beiden moeten zichzelf en hun kleding wassen voor ze weer contact mogen hebben met mensen. De term zondebok komt overigens in de Bijbel niet voor, die is van latere datum. Opvallend is dat Johannes de Doper aan Jezus de functie van zondebok lijkt toe te schrijven, hier echter vervuld door een lam: ‘Daar is het lam van God, dat de zonde van de wereld wegneemt.’Johannes 1:29, De Nieuwe Bijvelvertaling. Johannes 1 op internet bezocht 8 november 2009 Hindoeïsme en boeddhisme Hoewel het offeren van geiten of schapen gebruikelijk was in het hindoeïsme van zijn tijd, keerde Boeddha zich tegen het offeren van dieren, omdat hij van mening was dat alle levende wezens ons mededogen verdienen. Arabië en islam In het pre-islamitische Arabische schiereiland werden dierenoffers gebracht aan verschillende goden. Na de komst van Mohammed offerden moslims voortaan aan God. Ieder jaar worden bij het Offerfeest offerdieren geslacht, zoals o.a. gesteld in soera De Bedevaart 28 Deze geslachte dieren zijn bedoeld voor menselijke consumptie. De dieren dienen halal te zijn, waarbij het meestal gaat om geiten, schapen, rammen, koeien en kamelen, waarbij het beste dier wordt uitgezocht''the Qur'an: an encyclopedia'', Oliver Leaman e.a., Routledge Taylor and Francis Group, 2006, blz. 555, Sacrifice, ISBN 97 80415 77529 8. In de Koran wordt gesteld in soera De Overvloedigheid 2: :Zo verricht een salat voor uw Heer en slacht offers''De Koran, in de vertaling van prof. dr. J.H. Kramer, bewerkt door drs. A. Jaber en dr. J.J.G Jansen, uitgeverij de Arbeiderspers, 2003, blz. 545, ISBN 90 295 2550 9. Toen Mohammed eens gevraagd werd wat offeren is antwoordde hij: ''Het is de soennah van je vader Ibrahim. Daarnaast stelde hij: De persoon die offert met een gewillig hart en met de intentie beloning te verkrijgen, dat offer zal hem beschutten tegen de vuren van de hel op de Dag des oordeels. Op de zevende dag na de geboorte van een kind wordt een offerdier geslacht (aqeeqa) om toenadering tot God te zoeken en om dankbaarheid aan hem te tonen voor de gunst van het kind. Geleerden verschillen van mening of de aqeeqa verplicht is of soennah. De meesten gaan er vanuit dat het een sterk aanbevolen soennah is.Vragen & Antwoorden over Het Moslimkind, 137 Fatawaa beantwoord door: Zijne Eminentie, Sheikh 'Abdul-'Azies Ibn 'Abdillaah Ibn Baaz, De Nobele geleerde Mohammed Ibn Saalih Al-'Uthaimeen, De nobele Sheikh Saalih Ibn Fawzaan Al-Fawzaan, Het Perminente Comité voor het uitvaardigen van Fataawa, oorspronkelijke titel: Fataawa At-Tifl Il-Moslim, Ahl-ul-Hadith Publicaties, 2005, De betekenis van de Aqeeqa en de regel hierover, blz. 66, geen ISBN Zie ook * Dhabiha Categorie:Ritueel bg:Животинско жертвоприношение en:Animal sacrifice es:Sacrificio de animales id:Persembahan hewan